Black Knight
Black Knight or Dark Knight (黒騎士) was a member of the Thirteen Heroes and the national hero of the City-State Alliance. Appearance The Black Knight's appearance was that of a knight covered in black armor. He is also considered to be of demonic descent, so some speculate that he was a half-demon by blood. Personality Background Black Knight possessed the blood of demons, mixed blood. Two hundred years ago, the world was plagued with dangerous monsters known as the Evil Deities. At that time, he adventured alongside the Thirteen Heroes in search for the Evil Deities and helped to defeat them. While the Thirteen Heroes were in the realm of fairy tales, the Black Knight was the most realistic of them due to the legacy he left in his swords.Overlord First Half Chapter 67: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 7 The Karnassus City-State Alliance considers him to be their country's national hero. For unknown reasons however, his origins were covered up in the saga of the Thirteen Heroes. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc The Swords of Darkness explained to Momon and Nabe their party's namesake. They stated that their group's goal is to obtain the last three remaining swords left behind by the legendary hero.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Men in the Kingdom Arc Evileye recalled her past experience with the members of the Thirteen Heroes and that their group transcends all racial boundaries, uniting together to combat the Evil Deities. She made mentions of such members like the Black Knight who is the original owner of Lakyus's weapon.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The workers at Count Femel's mansion discussed the potential individuals who are said to be very powerful in their own right, Black Knight was mentioned as one of the strong pure swordsmen on their list.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Black Knight and his list of weapons were infamously mentioned in contrast to its counterpart such as Safarlisia owned by Remedios Custodio.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Abilities and Powers Black Knight was considered to be a powerful individual with tales of his exploits being told even generations after he was long gone. He possessed four powerful legendary swords known as the Swords of Darkness. Main Equipment * Cursed Sword [[Kilineiram|'Kilineiram']] (魔剣キリネイラム) * Corrupted Sword [[Crocdabal|'Crocdabal']] (腐剣コロクダバール) * Death Sword [[Sfeiz|'Sfeiz']] (死剣スフィーズ) * Evil Sword [[Hyumilis|'Hyumilis']] (邪剣ヒューミリス) Trivia * An adventurer group better is known as the Swords of Darkness was named after the four legendary swords that Black Knight owned. * One of his Swords, Kilineiram is currently in the possession of Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra of Blue Roses. * Ainz speculated that he had a Cursed Knight job class and his level to be at least level 60, but given his skills, he was more likely at level 70. * Aside from the possibility of him being a Cursed Knight, it is implied that he could be a fallen paladin or Black Knight by name who uses blessing spells. * The Roble Holy Kingdom possesses one of the four blades that act as antitheses to the Black Knight's Swords of Darkness. * Similar to Black Knight, Ainz's adventurer persona known as Momon is also clad in black armor. References }} Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Cursed Knights Category:Legendary Figures Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:City-State Alliance